The present disclosure relates to a covering apparatus including a collapsible cover and associated support members which maintain the cover in a desired configuration over time. It finds particular application in conjunction with protecting tree stands and/or associated seats therein, and will be described with particular reference thereto.
Tree stands are elevated platforms often used in connection with hunting game in wooded or semi-wooded environments. Proper placement of a tree stand requires the consideration of numerous factors, such as the cover provided by surrounding trees and habits of the game being hunted. Some types of game, such as deer, are well-attuned to the nature of their surrounding environment. Objects which are foreign to the environment in which deer visit can easily startle and scare them off. As such, a tree stand occupied by a hunter is likely to startle deer, even when the tree stand is placed in a location having adequate cover.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus for acclimating deer to an environment which includes a tree stand occupied by a hunter.